


Shut up, Stiles

by DreamingLostGirlofNeverland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, M/M, only a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingLostGirlofNeverland/pseuds/DreamingLostGirlofNeverland
Summary: “Are you- are you worried about me?” Stiles asked, not able to conceal the wonder in his voice.“Shut up.” Derek growled.





	Shut up, Stiles

After the pack had had a rather unpleasant encounter with the Alpha pack of werewolves currently terrorising their town, they all found themselves in Derek's loft, beaten up and bloody but thankfully alive. But although they were all extremely grateful for their luck, all of them were well aware that there was a big possibility for them not making it out alive next time they met. And there would be a next time. There was no doubt about that.

Being completely exhausted, the teenagers barely managed to form a proper sentence, let alone come up with a plan to defeat the Alphas, so they called it a night, delaying making a plan to the next couple of days and went home feeling absolutely miserable.

Stiles was the last one to go. He wasn't one to just stop thinking simply because he was tired. He had spent entire nights staying awake, doing research, making connections, trying to figure out who was responsible for the attacks on Beacon Hills this time. Apart from Lyida, he was the most intelligent member of the pack – if there was someone able to come up with a good plan, it was him.

But eventually even he resigned, told Derek good night and walked over to the door. However, he had barely opened it when he heard Derek's voice call out to him.

“Wait.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Stiles turned around, shutting the cold metal door behind him. “Yeah?” It was so late by now that Stiles didn't want anything more desperate than to go to bed and sleep for two days and Derek holding him back didn't exactly contribute to improving his mood.

In one swift motion, Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles. The boy noticed a dangerous glint in his eyes, making him gulp and unconsciously take a step back.

When Derek was only round about a metre away from him, he suddenly stopped and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. “Stiles, what are you doing here?” he asked, lifting the chin in his typical manner.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at the strange question and titled his head a bit. “I- What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?”

However, as Derek did nothing but lift his eyebrows, apparently still expecting an answer, Stiles was forced to give further explanantions – even though he didn't even understand the question.

“Well, if you haven't listened at all in the last hour, I'm here to help kicking the alpha pack's ass,” Stiles said. “What do you think I'm doing here?”

Derek huffed impatiently. “That's not what I meant.”

“Then what did you-”

“I mean why are you still following us around? Don't you realise how dangerous that is?! Scott and the others almost got killed and they're werewolves. They're stronger, faster – all in all, better. What do you think will happen to you if one of the Alpha's catches you?”

Stiles licked his lips. Such a gush of words was unusual for Derek but he couldn't deny that the werewolf did have a point. Of all people in the pack, he was the most likely to get killed. After all, he was only a human with nothing but his baseball bat to defend himself. But he couldn't abandon the pack. Scott was his best friend, his brother, did Derek truly expect him to leave him behind?

“What else am I supposed to do?” he yelled angrily to which Derek narrowed his eyes. They're my friends! I can't just let them go alone! If it annoys you that I'm not as badass as you fucking werewolves, if it pisses you off that I keep staying around and try to _protect my friends_ , well that's not my problem! It's not like I'm forcing you to talk to me! Not that you do – you ignore me most of the time, anyway, so what the fuck is your problem, Derek? Is my presence really bugging you that much that you can't even stand me being here to help?”! By the time Stiles was done, he was practically screaming at Derek's face, his chest rising and falling heavily, and gesturing so frenziedly that he would have knocked something over if Derek's loft wasn't furnished so sparsely.

Derek's eyes twitched in fury and Stiles could have sworn they flashed red for a second. At any other time, that would have made him feel nervous but right now he was too mad at Derek to even care because _how dare he_ be furious with Stiles for remaining loyal to his friends and protecting them! Even if he found Stiles really that annoying – what did he care what could possibly happen to him, wether he lived or died?

Derek clenched his fist and gnashed his teeth, obviously trying to control his temper. Although Stiles was driving him seriously mad, the werewolf knew he shouldn't transform in front of him. But hiding his anger, he didn't even bother trying.

“Dammit, Stiles! For someone as intelligent as you, you really can be such an idiot sometimes!” He was grinding his teeth so hard that he practically spit out every word.

Still mad but now also puzzled, Stiles looked at him in confusion. Derek returned his gaze, seemingly unbelieving about the fact that Stiles didn't catch on.

“I don't care why you're here, Stiles!” Derek clarified himself loudly. “I don't care about your stupid morals, about your stupid reasons! What I care about is that you're gonna get yourself killed!”

Whatever Stiles had been expecting, this was not it. He was prepared for anger, insults, pain – but this... Was Derek ... worried about him? Could that grumpy, seemingly heartless sourwolf feel such a thing as concern for another human? Especially Stiles?

“Are you- are you worried about me?” Stiles asked, not able to conceal the wonder in his voice.

“Shut up.” Derek growled and turned his head away from him but Stiles noticed the way he clenched his fist at his words as if he had to restrain himself from punching a hole into the wall which Stiles had no doubt about he could.

“Aw, man, that's so sweet, I didn't know you actually cared-”

“Shut up,” Derek repeated.

“Or what?”

It seemed that this was the final push Derek needed to turn his head and look Stiles directly in the eye. The look in them was so piercing that Stiles throat went dry and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Which of course didn't go unnoticed by Derek who narrowed his eyes and stepped closer.

“Or I'll make you.”

“An impressive amount of people have already tried that, y'know, my dad, teachers, cops, other parents, students, so many all my fingers and toes wouldn't be enough to count them. None of them have succeeded so whatever brilliant plan you have in mind to make me shut up, don't let me stop you. I'd like to see you try- mpfh!”

And again, Derek took him by surprise because in one swift motion, faster than Stiles could ever have reacted, he had slammed him against the door behind him and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss.

Stiles stood frozen, pressed in between the hard, cool metal door and Derek's soft, warm body. This he really hadn't seen coming.

Not that he was complaining. He wasn't. Totally not. Because Derek's lips moving against his own must've been the most spectacular thing he had ever felt. Derek's hand clutching his shirt, pulling Stiles against him, the other one holding onto the door for support, Stiles' arms around his neck, fisting his hair, pressing their lips against each other... Yep, that was definitely something he could get used to.

When they finally broke apart, Stiles was gasping for air but Derek wasn't even slightly out of breath. That sneaky bastard.

Derek smirked. “Those people,” he whispered against Stiles' lips, sending little shivers down his spine, “were not me.”

“Clearly,” Stiles answered, barely noticing how hoarse his voice sounded. “Their tatics weren't nearly as good as yours. Then again, they also weren't devishly handsome werewolves. And I'm also pretty sure none of them can kiss as good as you do.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

 


End file.
